First Love
by jcbthemarine
Summary: SISTER STORY TO SO SIMPLE its pits first time at smash manor and he is looking for love. what happens when he meets a certain bounty hunter. lemon warning rated m for language and later chapters. don't like don't read. first story warning so judge lightly.
1. Chapter 1

First love:

Author's note: this is my first story and a sister story to so simple

Dis claimer: I own nothing. I hope you in joy it.

Chapter one: the preliminaries

Pit P.O.V.

When I showed up at the arena it was ten minutes before the preliminaries for the annual tournament. About ten months after the Fox and Lucario miracle. I'm glad they found love. I'm just hopping I find mine soon because I'm getting tired of masturbating. As I was walking into the room to sign up I saw them, all my opponents at once there was a person in full armor, one was a robot, then two kids that looked like twins, two plumbers one red and one green, a blonde princess with mushroom like creatures around her, a turtle with spikes on his shell, and a giant ape wearing a tie, a blonde teen with green clothing, a brunette princess, a blue hedgehog, a pink….marshmallow?, a black stick figure, a man wearing a military uniform, and a small knight with a cape. I was last to register which took 30 minutes waiting and another 30 filling out paper work.

The fights were broken up into 8 rounds of 2 people per round with only one life per round. I was in round 6 my opponent was Link. In the 1st round it was Donkey Kong vs. rob, the 2nd was Meta Knight vs. the Ice Climbers, 3rd was Snake vs. Bowser, 4th was Mario watch vs. Luigi, 5th was Kirby . Game and watch, 7th was Sonic vs. Princess Peach, 8th was Zelda vs. Samus.

Normal p.o.v

In the 1st Donkey Kong was getting beating up bad but Donkey used a mushroom and threw him out of the arena. In the 2nd round Meta Knight took an early lead but then the Ice Climbers used the final smash and as the mountain rose up Meta Knight was frozen and the Ice Climbers took one well aimed hit and sent him flying. The 3rd it started out pretty even neither of them were giving an inch until Snake caught Bowser off guard trying to get the smash ball he used his rocket launcher and got Bowser in the back and sent him flying. In the 4th round Mario started out bad with Luigi taking an early lead but when Luigi was distracted, by Daisy who flashed him, he jumped for the smash ball and shattered it then used Mario finale' sending Luigi flying out of boundaries. In the 5th round Mr. Game and Watch came at him but Kirby swallowed him and spat him out and jumped into the air transformed into stone and came down and crushed Mr. Game and Watch sending him flying into the boundaries.

Pit P.O.V.

"Alright…my turn!"

I flew down, landing in the arena. I take a quick look around. Last I check, stage was called Pokemon Stadium 2. A whirlwind appeared about a good ten feet away from me. The wind died, revealing a young man in green. Link. He smirked and pulled out his sword. I smiled in response, summoning my bow.

READY!

I pulled back my arm, a glowing arrow appearing in my hand.

SET!

Link came charging, sword swinging.

GO!

I release my arrow.

End of this chapter the 6th round will be in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Chapter 2: the fights

Pit P.O.V.

I released my arrow. The arrow flew and collided with Link, forcing him back. I quickly unleash another, but Link predicted this. He raised his shield, blocking my Light Arrow.

"Γαμώτο!" I cursed and broke apart my bow to make my blades just as Link got close. Blades met blade.

Time seemed to slow down, blade against blade me and the Hyrule warrior were face to face Palutena's bow against the master sword. I held my ground, but I knew the Hyrule warrior was stronger. I will not last long.

'Lady Palutena I need your help.' My mind screamed. Then I pushed back and he was sent flying 5 feet. I spread out my wings and glided forward. I slashed with my blades colliding into him knocking him down. While he was down I began slashing his body all over ripping apart his shirt. He was finale able to kick me off. He got to feet and pulled out his gale boomerang. He threw the weapon at me then I pulled out my mirror shield and sent it back at him. His own came back with so much force he slid back. Then something caught my attention the smash ball. I spread my wings and activated then sending me flying upward. I shot a well-placed arrow right at it and it shattered. I felt it the power surging through me like rushing water it was the power of the smash ball. I looked up and called for my goddess help. As she sent her army Link came jumping towards me but was hit by the falling soldiers and sent flying out of the boundaries.

Normal P.O.V

The 7th battle was shorter than the rest because Peach kept using her toadlings then attacking when Sonic was off guard.

Samus P.O.V

'I'm ready '

I step into the arena and activate my arm cannon. I survey the arena and then I realized were I was Yoshi's island. A bright flash of light caught my eye. It was my opponent. The brunette Princess. The Princess of Hyrule. The lover to Link, Princess Zelda. She gave me a playful smile before energy started flickering from her hands. I smiled behind my helmet before giving my cannon one more pump.

"READY "

Fire danced between her fingers.

"SET"

Lighting cracked from my cannon

"GO"

My Charge Shot met with her Din's Fire. Fire collided with lightning sending it in all directions. When the light cleared she was gone I couldn't see her until I heard noise behind me. And turned just in time to see lights and crystals hit me. I was thrown back. She came at but I was able to get to my feet and dodge by jumping up. But I left her a little surprise. It exploded and sent her back. I used that moment to fire a missile at her. It collided with her stunned body and forced her helpless body back. Sizing the moment I fired another missile but she was expecting it. She activated Nayru's love and sent my missile back at me sending me back. Before I was able to get up she unleashed Din's fire the ball of fire collided with my armor sending me back even further.

'That was it' I thought it was all over.

'One more hit and I'm done for'

I looked up to see Zelda with another Din's fire it launched straight for me but a shy guy took the attack instead. Zelda froze with a look of shook over her face. I took that moment to fire another missile at her back. At the moment it hit a smash ball appeared. Taking the advantage point I Screw attacked it and it shattered to pieces. I felt the familiar serge of energy flow through me. Energy crackled through my arm cannon as I was about to release my Zero Laser. It hit Zelda and sent her flying out of the boundaries. The suit peeled off me and the pieces went on to the floor of the arena.

Pit P.O.V

That's when I saw her without the armor. She was beautiful a goddess and I would know all about goddess'. Her hair shined brighter than the sun. Her blue eyes made the sky jealous. Her skin like the clouds. Her breasts like two melons. I had been staring so I didn't notice I had a boner I had to leave immediately.

Author notes: sorry took so long been busy and Γαμώτο means fuck


	3. Realization

Author note: sorry for the delay I've been busy with school so on with the story.

* * *

Pit p.o.v: As I ran to my room with the hardest boner I've ever had. I was dodging people and probably ran and beat the fastest olympic track time.

I ran into my room and slammed it shut. Quickly locking the door, I scanned the area, making sure know one was in here. Thankfully, no one but me and mini "me".

Ripping off my toga, I dived into my bed. Reaching for my lotion, I lathered a large amount to my hand. Immediately, roughly gripped my raging cock, ignoring the freezing coolness from the lotion. Slowly, at first, I ran my hand along the shaft to the head and than to the base and brushing my balls. Than I quickly picked up my speed, rubbing up and down along my aching member, wishing for sweet release.

Im my mind, I remeber the goddess like body. The snowy white skin. The golden hair made from the sun himself. The delicious curves. I pictured myself touching each delicious curve and space of that goddess like body. Tasting her snowy white. Running her hands through her golden sun hair.

I imagine placing myself on her sweet entrance and thrusting in, feeling every inch of her sweet juices and tight wall.

I can practically hear her every moan and scream, her screaming my name so loud that even Zeus himself can hear her.

I can almost feel her juices suddenly explode across my groin, feeling every ounce of her sweet juices. I moaned/groaned, feeling my own climax hitting, my mind letting me believe that I was releasing them deep into her sweet tunnel.

My mind push me back to reality, letting me finally see that my, 'actions', left me sticky with my own cum splattering against my chest and stomach also across my hands and arms.

I sighed before slowly letting myself stand shakily, letting the blood flow through my legs again. Once the feeling came back, I walked to my personal bathroom, hoping to take a nice warm shower, without any more thoughts plaguing my mind.

I hope.

* * *

Samus' POV: After winning my battle I was walking to my room when i see an angelic figure zoom by I followed the white feathers to the person that owned them and saw that it was Pit.

Following the white trail of feathers, I walked through the halls till finally I reached where the trailed ended. Pit's room.

Noticing the door was slightly ajar, I couldn't help but take a look inside, wondering what the innocent, little angel was doing.

What I saw was not so innocent.

What I saw that he was not so 'little'.

And what I saw _and heard _is what he was doing.

He was jacking off his 8 inch member, _moaning _my name. MY NAME.

Surprisingly I was getting wetter the more he said it. I could almost feel my jucies coming out of me as I hit my climax. But my mind brought me back to reality. I had to run back to my room to '_sleep'. _

* * *

AN: Again sorry for the delay, but hope this helped satsify all of you, I'll try to post the next chapter as fast as I can. JCB out.

R&R no flames PLEASE.


End file.
